As is known, sensors are used to perform various functions in a variety of applications. Some sensors include one or magnetic field sensing elements, such as a Hall effect element or a magnetoresistive element, to sense a magnetic field associated with proximity or motion of a target object, such as a ferromagnetic object in the form of a gear or ring magnet, or to sense a current, as examples.
Sensor integrated circuits are widely used in automobile control systems and other safety critical applications. There are a variety of specifications that set forth requirements related to permissible sensor quality levels, failure rates, and overall functional safety.